Under The Moon Oneshots
by KawaiiPieCrust
Summary: Oneshots revolving around Ashe and her bishounen pals from the r18 otome game, Under The Moon. Setting, Timeline, and story vary.


( **A/N** Yay! I've decided to do another fanfic oneshot series, except this one is not reader-insert, and it takes place in a new fandom. Introducing that otome r18 visual novel game, Under The Moon. For those who don't know, there's also a PS2 Teen friendly version, which replaces the sexual content with tons, and I mean, tons of kissing. Also, I played this game, the r18 version, on one of my Windows XP PCs, which does not support Japanese text, but atleast I could hear them and know some context. Also, this fanfic series will be completely teen friendly, so no explicit content like smex smex smex, but that's OKAY! Kay? Alright, enjoy!)

Ashe had always had trouble finding bras in her size. Well, it wasn't that they were huge or anything, it was just that she couldn't find one that fit there, as the inches she had didn't match the cup size, since, well... She was quite small and skinny. Though the only big area of her body seemed to be on her chest.

"There's no reason for these..." she mumbled, trying to put on a bra that seemed to not fit, yet again. "...to be this big!"

She was lightly annoyed. She signed, mumbling, "I'll need one custom made again, since they grew again..."

She walked out her room, wearing her school uniform, though it seemed she lacked a bra on, though. It was obvious, though, since... it was cold.

"Okay," she thought. "I just need to go to the tailor, and she'll have one made for me..."

"Hey, you, what are you doing?" said a rough voice. Ashe did not need to look to know it's Leni. "Today's Sunday, why're you in a school uniform?"

Ashe turned around, covering herself to make sure he did not notice her clothed yet bra less area. "I'm hungry, so I'll just be going out, Leni."

He turned his head, saying, "Kuh, you're hopeless, I already got you something." He started to blush. "It's in the fridge, but if you don't want it..."

Ashe quickly said, "No! I'll have it. Just..."

Leni turned to you, getting closer, then asking seriously, "Just... what?"

Ashe felt herself get flushed with red on her face. "Just, wait here... I'll go eat it right now..."

She left, leaving Leni there, who was slightly smiling.

After she finished eating, which was a piece of strawberry cake with cream, she was at the door now.

Till...

"Oh, princess! Look what I found that I thought you'd like~" It was Kyle.

Ashe turned around, still blushing. "Y-yes, Kyle?"

"It's a cute dress that I found in your size~"

Ashe made a shocked expression which faded to slight anger.

"You know my size?" she asked, a little dark aura coming.

"Yes, Bust, Waist, Hip, correct?" he said, a little bit confused of why she was mad, till...

She started to lightly beat him on the head.

"How do you know such a thing?! Dummy!" she cried, more red.

"Ow, ow, ow, Princess!"

After a few, Ashe once again, tried to head out.

This time, it was Seizh, who just appeared next to her.

"Hello, where might you be heading off to?" he asked politely with a warm and innocent smile, though his intentions were not.

"I'm just going out for a walk, Seizh," she said, smiling nervously.

"Sounds fairly nice," Seizh said, still smiling. "Care to let me join?"

Ashe looked down, saying, "No, it's fine." She then looked up, with a nervous smile. "I already have someone to walk with me."

"Oh, okay. Have a safe walk, then~" He said, getting out of her way.

Ashe was now outside, signing, relieved. No more unwanted attention. Then, as she walked for a a minute...

"Oh, hi. Nice seeing you here." It was Sena. "Would you like to hang today?"

Ashe couldn't hold it in.

"WILL YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" She screamed. "I'M GOING OUT TO GET A NEW BRA SINCE THEY'VE GROWN AGAIN!"

"Eh? Eh? Eh? They've grown... again?" he asked, a little bit confused but realized what she meant, then turning slight red with blush.

She then flushed red so very much, then said, embarrassed as heck. "No! That isn't what I... I mean!"

"So, that's why you've been acting weird all of a sudden." It was Leni with, of course, his brother Seizh and Kyle accompanying him.

Ashe, blushing red, ran off, screaming, "You dummies!"

She then ran off to where she was going, the tailor shop.

Everyone looked slightly red, except Kyle, who didn't understand very well of why everyone was red, as well as Ashe.

This was a very awkward situation, it seems.


End file.
